


Super Soulmates are Super Stressful

by allforconniebonacieux



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But at least I tried, F/F, Ficlet, and as much as I love the challenge of Cat's voice, it doesn't fit the tone, it is really difficult to pin her snark, not my favourite of the prompts I've done, someone please help me with titles I am so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforconniebonacieux/pseuds/allforconniebonacieux
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: 1: Soulmate AUOriginally posted on tumblrEveryone has a soulmate mark that tells them how much danger they are in- they being their soulmate. And having a superhero for a soulmate- particularly Supergirl- leads to a particularly stressful life.Very short- check the note at the top





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: 1: Soulmate AU  
> Originally posted on tumblr  
> So this was a soulmate AU I was prompted on tumblr, and I wanted it to be different from others, so I chose the soulmate part to be "Everyone has a soulmate mark that tells them how much danger they are in". In the end I wrote two ficlets for it. The top one is very short, and sweet, and there is a line/cut that separates the second one, which is more angsty, but nothing major. Could be connected I guess. The first is pre-relationship, the second in-relationship. It might have been longer, I have another 400 words expanding on Cat's life before Kara came to Earth, but I couldn't get it to fit. Ask away though if you want to find out more about that though!  
> Enjoy

Cat was in the middle of checking over the latest issue of the Tribune when there was a sudden ache in her arm, familiar to her now after so long. The bars on her arm were filled all the way to seven today, so she spared a glance to one of the many screens depicting Supergirl’s latest exploits. A particularly painful looking crash into a building sent another throb through her arm, but the bars stayed the same. She took a glance at the assistant’s desk outside her office and found that why yes, by pure coincidence, Kara was nowhere to be seen. She rolled her eyes and resumed striking through yet another painfully bad paragraph. She’d have to fire another editor at least before lunch the way this was going. She made a mental note to remind Kara to do that when she returned, and then after a moment, decided she’d see what excuse Kara could give for her absence today. She could do with a laugh. She glanced at the paper again. Maybe she’d humour Kara and just let her ramble out an excuse for five minutes. That would lift her spirits and take her mind off this piece of garbage.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment it felt like her arm had been set on fire, Cat had the sneaking suspicion that maybe Kara was in more trouble than usual. A quick glance towards her arm had her heart sinking. Not the usual resting four or the typical Fort Rozz seven or eight. This was a full ten. The last time it had been a ten was in 1982. And it had stayed that way for twenty four years before all of a sudden her arm had gone numb and the bars had dropped right down to three. The ten had mocked her, encouraged her to fight for the job as a war correspondent, pushed her to raise awareness of domestic abuse and hotlines and shelters and all sorts of other issues when she had set CatCo up because somewhere in the world her soulmate had been in such danger that they had been at a ten for a quarter of a century and there were few places on Earth that could realistically hold that much danger. Except her soulmate hadn’t been on Earth. And as of right now, her soulmate was facing dangers akin to the loss of a planet. She got up and moved closer to the screens on the office floor.  
Just as she got there though she saw the battle was over almost as quick as it had begun. The alien was seemingly unconscious but Supergirl was too. Government agents swarmed them both, carefully manoeuvring one while creating a barrier around the other. 

‘Hobbit, get me that agency I don’t know about and tell them I’ll sign whatever they want if they let me see her,’ She said shakily.

‘Uh- M-m-miss Grant, I-I don’t know what you’re talking-‘

‘You damn well do Schott, and I swear if you don’t I’ll move you down to the maintenance office next to the garbage disposal.’ Message received, he scurried off taking his mobile out. A few minutes later he returned and told her they were sending a helicopter to pick her up.  
On the ride to their top secret base the agent (‘Vasquez. Sorry about this but it’s protocol’), put a blindfold on her, ridding her the comfort of potentially seeing the bars decrease. Instead she traced the bars blindly, almost feeling them as being filled. As soon as the blindfold was taken off she checked straight away, finding it now at a less frightening seven. 

The moment she was told she could see her, she practically ran through the base to the door pointed out to her. She saw the agents from the Livewire attack, one hugging Kara as she sat up. Her sister Alex, she remembered, the one she had never actually met as a member of Kara’s family. Alex looked up when she heard Cat’s heels clicking on the floor and slowly removed herself from Kara’s grasp, making room for Cat to essentially throw herself into Kara’s arms. 

‘I was so worried about you Kara. It was a ten. A ten. What was that thing?’

‘Just another prisoner. But he had Kryptonite. We don’t know how. But it’s gone now. I just need some more sun, and then I can go home.’

The two stayed in an embrace for a few more minutes before Alex coughed gently and told Kara that the sun lamps were more effective when she was actually under them before slipping out the room. The two separated, Cat slipping into a chair near the sun bed. Kara reached out a hand and Cat gratefully took it. 

With the terror of the day gone, she sat and watched, as slowly the bars on her inner arm emptied. Smiling softly at her soulmate, she squeezed her hand gently. 

‘If you’re ready, let’s go home. I feel like you’ve earned some potstickers and a round or two of Settlers of Catan,’ Kara nodded gratefully before giving a cheeky grin.

‘I feel like after today you earned for me to go easy on you.’ 

Laughing gently, the two left the room, ready to go home and simply relax with one another.


End file.
